


Drifting Into Trouble

by AnnasaurusRex



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mind Control, Mooching, Recreational Drug Use, Stealing, cursing, vampire mind tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnasaurusRex/pseuds/AnnasaurusRex
Summary: Paul finds a drifter.
Relationships: Paul (Lost Boys)/Reader, Paul (Lost Boys)/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Female pronouns used for the reader, the perspective of the story changes up a bit but I've tried to make it easy to figure it out. If I’ve missed something that should be in the tags section please tell me. Part 2 will be released tomorrow.

Paul hadn’t been paying attention when he ran into her, he was heading to a store down the boardwalk to get(steal) some drinks for him and his brothers when a girl bumped into his chest, seemingly out of nowhere. With a soft thud and an adorable “Oof.” The girl landed on the ground in front him. The first thing he noticed was her boobs. From such a high vantage point he could see straight down her shirt, a perfect view of her chest. She wore a low cut red tank top, over her shirt a leather biker jacket, embroidered with roses down the sleeves. She wore short jean shorts, they barely went down her legs at all, under that a pair of fishnet stockings, and a pair of red converse. She looked good, Paul was intrigued.

“I am so sorry!” She said as she started to get up, Paul could see an opportunity for a fun time and took it, offering a hand to pull her up. She was hot, a bit small for a meal but he wasn’t sure he was going to kill her anyways. When she was up he pulled just a little bit extra, pulling her close to him and holding her hand.

“Don’t be sorry, babe, I don’t mind when a hot girl falls for me.” He smirked as she blushed.

“Oh, well, uhm... I still should’ve been paying attention to where I was going.” She said, trying to tug her hand back from Paul’s grasp without being rude.

“I’m glad you weren’t, now I can have all your attention.” Paul said. She blushed even more and he smiled, thinking he had done a pretty good job of wooing the girl in front of him.

“Oh, uhm...” She looked away, staring at the boards below her and the people around them, anything but at Paul. “I-I don’t know about that...” He started to realize how shy this girl is, stuttering and shaking. He figured it just made it easier to impress her. She took her hand from his, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

“Come on, let's have some fun. I won’t bite, unless you want me to.” He smiled at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I, uh, I actually have a couple of errands to run while I’m here, s-so I need to go.” She said quickly, she ducked past him and said “Have a good night!” Before running off into the crowd. Paul, having been very shocked by her quick retreat, stood there for a moment, watching the girl leave. He decided he would find her later, he wasn’t giving up that easy, but he had still been tasked with getting drinks for his brothers, so he walked off to a snack stand on the boardwalk.

  
~~~  


I shook my head as I rushed away from the tall blonde, that was so close! Fuck, I need to be more careful. I should’ve just run, he was so close to catching me! I dodged the crowd and made my way to the stores, discreetly ducking into an alley away from the people. I pulled from my pockets what I had lifted from the blonde guy. In my hands was a black lighter and an Altoids Mints tin, with ‘Paul’s, don’t touch!’ scribbled on the back in sharpie. I had felt that it was metal the moment I touched it, but it was too late to stop my actions, I wish I had gone for his other pocket, he might’ve had a wallet in that one. I sighed to myself as I shoved the lighter back in my pocket. I figured I could at least enjoy a mint if that’s all I could get, but when I popped open the container I found it to be filled to the brim with hand rolled joints. I laughed under my breath.

“Maybe that wasn’t all bad.” I stashed the container again and smiled. I was still just as broke as before, but now I was broke with some pot! As I snuck back into the crowd I couldn’t help thinking about the guy, he was good looking, and he had a decent sense of style, could’ve gone without the leg warmers, but the rest of his look was unique and interesting. If I hadn’t just lifted his stash I might’ve taken him up on his offer, have a bit of fun for once.

I wandered for a bit, not seeing much in the way of easy cash, but I did see a magazine stand, I could get a newspaper, maybe find some odd jobs. The guy behind the counter looked incredibly bored, he was probably in his early twenties, he was wearing a uniform polo, so I couldn’t guess much from his outfit, but the way he watched the women walking by told me all I needed. This was going to be easy.

  
~~~  


“She was hot, man, cute little thing wearing fishnet tights and a tight shirt.” Paul excitedly described the girl he’d run into to his brothers. “Real shy though. She dresses like a bad girl, but I think she’s really innocent.”

“And you actually let her go? You’re losing your touch, Paul.” Marko teased, shoving Paul playfully.

“She was shy, man, she bolted.” He shrugged, “I’ll find her later.”

“What did you say she was wearing, Paul?” David asked, still casually leaning against the boardwalk railing with a cigarette in his mouth.

“What, you want some too, David?” Paul smirked. David glared at him and Paul rolled his eyes before answering “Fishnet tights, jean shorts, red shirt and a leather jacket.”

“Like her?” David asked, pointing to a magazine stand about twenty yards from them. Paul looked over, seeing the girl leaning on the counter of the stand, giving the attendant a fantastic view of her breasts, she pointed to something on a stand behind the guy at the counter. She patted her jacket pockets and made a good show of looking for a wallet, sighing and turning back to the guy, she leaned over the counter suggestively again.

“Yeah, that’s her.” Paul watched her, amused at the cute pout she had when she had to talk to the guy, probably telling him she didn’t have any money, the attendant shrugged with a smirk on his face, and tried to hand the paper to her anyways. She shook her hands in front of her, but he spoke again and set the paper down on the counter, she bit her lip and played with a strand of her hair, giving him a cute look but shaking her head anyways. He spoke more and pushed the paper across the counter again, leaning over the counter to get real close to her. She giggled and took the paper when he pushed it towards her a second time. He winked and she gave a shy smile, taking the paper and waving to her as she ran off down the dock, unknowingly heading straight towards the lost boys.

“She doesn’t look all that shy to me.” David said, casually taking a drag from his cigarette and looking back to the crowd. Paul stood there in shock, watching her walk through the crowd, eyes trained on the paper with a bored expression.

“Did she just swipe a newspaper?” Marko said, laughing as he added, “Yeah, Paul, real innocent one there.” It was Paul's turn to shove Marko, but he didn’t say anything to him. Without a word he dove into the crowd as she walked by, grabbing her leather clad arm and pulling her towards him, spinning her out of the crowd and towards his brothers. She nearly dropped her paper in surprise, stumbling in an attempt to catch herself before she fell. She looked around quickly, taking in her surroundings. She stood maybe a foot in front of the row of motorcycles, David and Marko were on one side of her, Dwayne standing on the other side, looking imposing without even trying. Paul stood in front of her, standing casually with his arms crossed, like he hadn’t nearly thrown this girl to the ground seconds prior.

“Oh!” The girl squeaked, “I-It’s you, uhm...” the girl held the paper to her chest and curled up a bit, she did a real good job of looking shy. Paul just scoffed, looking down at her with a confidently intimidating look.

“I saw you steal that paper.” Paul sounded like he was about to scold a child.

“Excuse me?” The girl looked offended, standing up a bit straighter and giving Paul a hell of an insulted look, “I didn’t steal anything!” She backed up a couple inches, shuffling her feet to get a bit further away from Paul.

“Yeah, babe, you did.” He said calmly, closing the space between them again, “You swiped the newspaper from that guy.” Paul gestured to the magazine stand. The girl looked around again, seeing that the rest of the biker boys had moved forward some, indirectly blocking her in, trapped between them and their bikes. She sighed and rolled her eyes, dropping her shy act.

“I didn’t swipe anything.” She said. She took a step away from Paul, backing up and standing between two of the motorcycles. She shifted her weight onto one leg, the hand holding the paper fell to her side, and she put the other on her hip. She looked sassy, and her tone matched her pose when she spoke again. “I mooched it off of him.” She shrugged.

“What’s the difference?” Paul asked, he had a smirk now, this girl was far more interesting than he thought.

“If I had swiped it, you wouldn’t have noticed.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Oh yeah?” Paul stepped forward again, putting his hands on the handlebars of the motorcycles on either side of her, caging her in even more.

“Yeah.”

“And what makes you so sure, sugar?” Paul looked confident, he had trapped his prey, and he planned on playing with her for as long as he could.

“Because I swiped your pot off you half an hour ago and you didn’t notice.” She said. Paul’s confidence was gone in an instant. He patted at his pockets, looking for his drugs. As he searched she backed up so she was up against the railing, she put the newspaper on the railing and leaned back, her sassy stance adding to her confident expression. Paul looked up to her, the face he was making was both confused and pissed off, and it was incredibly amusing to his brothers. The girl took the familiar Altoids tin from her pocket, waving it in the air.

“Oooh!” Marko cheered, clapping his hands twice and laughing at Paul. David was smirking, even Dwayne looked mildly impressed.

“Shut up, Marko.” Paul took a half-assed swing at his brother but quickly turned to the girl. “Give it here, girly.” He said, he looked and sounded intimidating, but the girl just smiled. She turned from them, leaning over the railing and stretching her arm out over the edge, dangling the tin over the sand fifteen feet below.

“Why should I?” She looked back over her shoulder, smirking at Paul.

“Don’t do it.”

“What are you gonna do, you could wait or you could try to grab it, either way your precious drugs end up buried in the sand.” She shrugged as she said the last part, raising her eyebrows, daring Paul to try to get the tin. “So what’s it gonna be?” She teasingly tossed the tin into the air, catching it before it could fall.

“Give it to me, I’m not playing anymore.” Paul growled.

“Aw, but you’re so much fun to play with.” She smiled at the pissed off biker. “Tell you what, blondie, I give you back your drugs, and you let me go and keep quiet.” Paul nodded. She suddenly tossed the tin high into the air over her head, grabbing her paper and ducking between Paul and a motorcycle, she stood up straight behind him, snatching the tin out of the air as Paul turned around trying to catch it. She giggled, a happy sound, far too innocent to match the teasing drifter chick. She held the tin out to the side and dropped it into Paul’s hand when he reached for it. She turned with a confident walk and an amused look, but her face quickly dropped when David stepped in front of her, Marko and Dwayne helping him cut off her path again.

“Not so fast,” David said, she gave him an indignant look, “I’ve got some questions, and you’re not in a place to say no.” David smirked down at the girl, she scoffed and crossed her arms, but she didn’t try to run. She stared at David with an expectant look.

“Well?” She said.

“Let’s start with your name.” David said.

“My name is (Y/n).” She said, “What’s your name?”

“I’m David, this is Dwayne, this is Marko,” he pointed to his brothers, “And the pothead you’ve been toying with is Paul.” He gestured to Paul, he was standing close behind her, he had just tucked his stash away, reaching for his lighter to light up the joint between his lips. He patted at his pocket again and Anna wordlessly pulled Paul’s lighter out of her pocket, holding it up over her shoulder, he snatched it back and lit his joint. She smirked at Paul again.

“Anything else you’d like to know, David?” She asked.

“Yeah, why are you doing this?” David said. At this her face fell, she wasn’t frowning, but she wasn’t smiling either.

“Why does anyone do anything?” She said. “I take what I need to survive, to live another day, and I try to have some fun while I’m at it.” She shrugged. David didn’t respond, Paul spoke instead.

“Well, why don’t we have some fun, then?” Paul said, he wasn’t implying sex this time, just honestly offering. She turned to look at him.

“You’re not mad at me?” She looked surprised.

“It’s hard to stay mad at such a pretty face.” He said, shrugging as he took a drag from his joint. She looked around again. Marko had a Cheshire smile, leaning against his motorcycle and tapping the handlebars. David was smiling, with only the slightest smirk, and smoking. Dwayne didn’t have any readable expression, but his body language was relaxed, one hand resting on his motorcycle, the other on his hip. There was no intimidation, so secret intentions. She turned to Paul.

“Alright.” She said, “Lets have some fun.”


	2. Let's Have Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wants to keep the drifter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Female pronouns used for the reader, the perspective of the story changes up a bit but I've tried to make it easy to figure it out. If I’ve missed something that should be in the warning section please tell me.

Paul smiled, Marko cheered. Paul handed her his joint and she took a drag, making a smoke ring.

“Impressive.” David said.

“I try.” She stepped out of Paul’s way so he could get out from between the motorcycles, he stepped out and plucked the joint back from her fingers, he stood close to her, both of them in front of his motorcycle.

“So where are you from, (Y/n)?” David asked, he too leaned against his motorcycle, it must’ve been an intimidating sight, five leather clad bikers smoking and staring.

“I haven’t stayed anywhere for long, but I lived in New Jersey when I was a kid, so Jersey, I guess.” She said with a shrug, “What about you all?” She took the joint back when Paul offered it to her.

“We’re from here.” David said quickly.

“Santa Clara, baby.” Paul confirmed David’s answer.

“How old are you?” Marko asked, looking at her, trying to figure her out.

“Uh...” She said, looking up at the stars, trying to remember a detail she hadn’t cared about, “I should be twenty-two this year.” She didn’t ask how old they were, just took another drag from the joint. Paul took it from her lips and she glared at him, looking up to blow smoke in his face. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

“You gotta share, girly.” He said.

“Um-hm.” She hummed in agreement, but her smirk told him she didn’t plan on it. The friendly banter continued for a while, Marko and Paul made a few clever jokes, the boys pointed out a group of surf nazis and Paul told her she should stay away from them.

“What, are they more dangerous than you all?” She asked, clearly thinking that Paul had been joking.

“They’re not so bad one on one, but if a group of them come by you should get away, they aren’t exactly gentlemen.” He said, glaring as a surf nazi noticed (Y/n), looking her up and down. She nodded.

“Noted, thanks, Paul.”

“Anytime, babe.” He said, in an instant breaking the seriousness and bringing back the chill, friendly vibe. After the joint was gone and their cigarettes burnt out (Y/n) stood up from where she had been leaning against Paul’s motorcycle.

“So, what do you all do for fun?” Paul smiled widely.

“Let me show you.” He said as he hopped onto his motorcycle, he held a hand out to help her up, gently grabbing her arm as she put her hand on his shoulder and swung her leg over the bike. He wrapped her arms around his chest, loving the feeling of her hands against his chest through his fishnet shirt. “Hold on tight, babe.” He said, she nodded. The row of motorcycles roared to life and the boys raced down the boardwalk and into the night, hooting and yelling as the scared pedestrians on the boardwalk. Paul felt (Y/n)’s grip tighten, she didn’t make a noise until they were out on the open road, Paul sped up and led the group, and she cheered, a loud and happy sound. Her voice started another round of hollering and howling.

They roared down the dark roads then swerved into the woods, dodging trees and shrubbery and exiting the forest along the shoreline, flying over the dirt roads that snaked over the cliffs. The sudden stop at Hudson’s Bluff made her squeal in surprise and Paul laughed. He helped her off his motorcycle, leaving her to catch her breath as he and his brothers stowed their bikes away.

“Damn.” She said, still panting slightly from her laughter, “That's a hell of a way to have fun.” She smiled at Paul as he walked back to her.

“The nights not done yet, sugar, come on.” He led her to the stairs, she read the danger signs, but followed Paul anyways.

“Danger?” She said as she passed, “Where exactly are we headed?”

“To the cave!” Paul said happily, she followed Paul, who himself was following Dwayne down the thin staircase, Marko and David close behind them.

“It was a hotel, a real fancy place,” Paul explained, not bothering with most of the details, “And one day an earthquake swallowed it up, and everything was gone.”

“Until we found it, that is.” Marko added.

She slowed down at the cave entrance, looking around with a smile. Dwayne lit a torch and brought it around, lighting the barrels and illuminating the space.

“Woah.” (Y/n) said under her breath, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to look around. “This place is awesome.”

“Yeah, and we got it all to ourselves.” Paul said, clearly happy with how impressed she was.

“We can do whatever we want, whenever we want.” Marko added. Marko ran past (Y/n), hopping onto a mostly intact couch, David sat on his wheelchair throne, and Paul led (Y/n) towards a couch. He caught a beer can as it flew through the air, Dwayne had started passing around the alcohol.

“You want one?” Dwayne waved the can for emphasis.

“Sure.” She said, she caught the can with ease, but gave it a minute to settle, unlike Paul. He had immediately opened his can, only to have to hurriedly chug much of it to avoid it fizzing everywhere. He didn’t seem bothered by nearly exploding a beer on himself, just walking off to turn on the radio before plopping down on a small couch, leaving enough space for (Y/n) to join him.

  
~~~  


I sat on the old, beat up couch next to Paul, watching as Marko tried to shake up a beer and aim it at Dwayne. Marko ended up exploding it on himself, a great deal of foam fizzing out of the can and over his hand. I laughed with Paul as we watched Marko try to dodge the can he was still holding. To add insult to injury Dwayne snatched the beer from Marko, pouring the remaining liquid onto his curly hair with a triumphant cry of; “That's what you get, Marko!”

Marko laughed along, shaking his head like a dog then tackling Dwayne getting the both of them soaked with alcohol. I felt an arm around my shoulder and looked at Paul, he handed me another joint and I took it, he lit it and I breathed in the smoke, it filled my lungs and replenished my happy buzz from the joint on the boardwalk. I blew another two smoke rings, watching Marko and Dwayne wrestling through the circle. I handed the joint to Paul, he tried to make a smoke ring, failing rather miserably. But he didn’t care much, just kept smoking and egging his friends on.

“Get him Marko! Kick his ass, Dwayne!” He shouted. “Go for the eyes! Kick him where it really hurts!” Paul continued.

“Real helpful, Paul.” I joked as I took the joint back.

“I try.” He said, he smiled at me then settled in to watch the rest of the impromptu wrestling match play out. Eventually Dwayne got Marko pinned, which wasn’t surprising, though I was impressed with how long Marko held his own against a guy so much bigger than him. Dwayne howled in victory and rolled off Marko, who laid on the ground until David got up and nudged him with his boot.

“Marko, food.”

“It’s Dwayne’s turn to get food.” Marko replied.

“Not anymore.” Dwayne said triumphantly, taking a sip from a newly opened, unshaken can of beer. Marko hopped up without further argument, jogging out of the cave and up the steps. Paul had taken the joint back by now, and was trying his damndest to blow a smoke ring.

“You’ve gotta make an ‘O’ with your lips.” I tried to explain.

“I am.”

“And you’ve gotta pop your mouth open and shut real quick.” He tried to follow my instructions, but just ended up with a normal cloud. “Try puffing out your cheeks like a chipmunk, get a lot of smoke in.”

“I’m trying, it isn’t working.” He said, glaring as the cloud dissipated. I reached for the joint.

“Let me show you.” I blew a few nice rings before handing the pot back to Paul. He managed to get a sort of disc-shaped cloud.

“Close, you have to sorta pop your mouth open.” I showed him, “Like you’re making a ‘puh’ sound, then close your mouth as fast as you can.” Paul took another drag from the joint and breathed out again, making a successful smoke ring.

“Yeah!” He cheered.

“Now you got it.” I laughed as he waved his hands happily. He laughed and blew another smoke ring. He looked at me with a mischievous grin.

“I don’t know, babe, think you could show me what you do with your lips again?” He leaned in close to me and I felt my face heat up. I was high, getting drunk, and having fun for what felt like the first time in ages, and now a hot guy was trying to kiss me. I leaned in to meet his lips. I know his brothers were there watching and I didn’t care, I was going to have fun tonight.

As soon as our lips met Paul moved his arm from around my shoulders to around my waist, pulling me close to him. I heard his brothers hollering in the background. When I backed up for air Paul smirked. He grabbed my thigh with the hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me up and onto his lap, holding me close to him.

“Can I get all of your attention now?” He asked with a grin.

“Until there’s food.” I shrugged. He laughed and handed me back the joint. After a couple of minutes Dwayne came over with a cigarette, sitting on the fountain in front of us. Paul made a joke at his expense and without a word Dwayne got up and blew a large smoke ring in his face.

“Hey, no fair!” Paul said, “How can you get it on the first try.”

“Guess I’m just better than you.” Dwayne shrugged and walked off again. I laughed and Paul pouted.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Your face.” I said, I reached up and ran a few fingers over his stubble beard, “You looked annoyed and it was cute.”

“I’m not cute, I'm a badass.”

“Sure, Paul, whatever you say.” I blew a smoke ring in his face too, he scrunched up his nose as he closed his eyes. After a few more minutes of banter Marko arrived, bearing a cardboard box piled high with Chinese food. I slid sideways off of Paul’s lap to give us both enough space to eat. Marko started passing around food, I was handed a box of white rice, the boys each grabbed something, and the rest sat in the box for now. I was glad for the free food and dug in without question.

“How do they taste, (Y/n)?” David leaned towards me, a darker tone in his voice. He was up to something devious. I raised my eyebrows in question. “The maggots you’re eating.” He said. I resisted the urge to look at the box, I didn’t know what was happening, but if I looked down to see a box of writhing maggots I knew I couldn’t keep it together. They were fucking with me, playing games like I was a toy, I wouldn’t let them win. I made myself chew and swallow what was left of my mouthful of rice, it didn’t taste or feel any different. I looked David dead in the eyes as I spoke.

“Crickets taste better.” I said. David looked dumbstruck, a silence had washed over the bizarre group of boys. I took a deep breath to glance at the box in my hands, it looked like maggots now, writing and wiggling over each other. I wondered what else was in those joints.

“What?” Paul was the first to speak, looking at me like I had two heads.

“Crickets, Paul, little chirpy fuckers with freaky backwards legs.” I said, they had tried to make me freak out, so I decided to play games of my own. “They’re a delicacy in some places, fried, or roasted, sometimes with salt, sometimes with chocolate.” I waved my chopsticks as I spoke, looking up into nothing as I kept a calm facade. “They’re actually damn good with chocolate, if you can get over the crunch.” I shrugged. Looking down I found my box to contain rice again. This only served to make me even more confused. What the hell was happening? I didn’t know what was going on, but I knew I was hungry. After poking around in the rice box to find it contained no maggots, I shrugged again and took another large bite. The silence was broken by David this time, he had the same dark tone that told me he wasn’t done toying with me.

“Try the noodles.” He handed me another box, I grabbed it but I didn’t look inside.

“You’re going to tell me they’re centipedes or something, right?” I waved the box just slightly, not spilling the contents. When I looked I was still surprised to see earthworms in the box David had been eating noodles from just moments ago. “Oh, joy, I was right.” Sarcasm laced my voice as I glared at the contents of the box. I put the worm box down on the floor and went back to my non-maggot rice. I was quite sure they weren’t done with me yet, just by the look in David’s eyes as he took the worm box back, sitting back on his throne and pulling noodles from it once again.

I tried to think straight, which was hard as hell when you’re high as a kite, but I tried. I didn’t know what was going on, disappearing maggots and noodle worms, the sudden tension in the air, the unusual quietness from the rowdy bunch of boys. The radio played some rock songs I wasn’t paying attention to. I decided I needed to get out of here, though I wasn’t quite sure how to go about doing that. Paul was still right next to me, and Marko and David were in between me and the exit. Dwayne was a bit further away, but he looked fast and strong enough to stop me in an instant. Marko cracked a joke and the tension lessened.

I knew I didn’t have a chance. I could run, or try to trick them into letting me go, I could scream bloody murder but nobody would hear me. I really should have known better than to leave with them. The boys shifted back to playful idiots like nothing had happened. I smiled and laughed along. The food was gone quickly, I had some non-worm noodles with my rice, and washed it down with the rest of my beer. I figured at this point how tipsy I was didn’t matter.

As soon as he had finished stuffing his face Paul pulled me into his lap again, his chest against my back, one of his arms around my waist and his other hand resting on my thigh. He wasn’t going to let me go, his grip was loose but I wouldn’t be able to get away from him quickly enough. I settled my hands over his, not knowing what else to do with them.

“Just relax, babe.” He whispered in my ear, the others oblivious to his words. “We won’t hurt you, we're just having fun.”

“By making me hallucinate?” I retorted. I was also whispering, though I wasn’t entirely sure why. “What was in those joints, Paul?”

“Nothing but weed.” He whispered. Somehow I believed him, I tried to rationalize and say that he had to be lying, but I couldn’t believe my own lie. I could feel his stubble beard against my skin as he nuzzled my neck. “There’s nothing to worry about, baby.” He pressed his lips to my neck and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I liked the feeling he gave me, like I was wild and free, and nothing would change as long as I stayed in his arms. Like I didn’t have to worry about money, or where I was sleeping tonight, I could just enjoy myself. My will to flee faded a little bit more with every kiss, I found myself enjoying the idea of staying here forever.

It wasn’t hard to imagine. Sure, they lived in an old cave, but they had each other, they had means of getting food and drinks, and at least Paul had some way to get weed. It would be nice to stay here for a while, stop drifting with the wind and just relax in comfort.

Paul’s hand on my thigh moved, he moved my hand off of his own and I let him guide my hand, letting go once he had put my hand against his leg. His hand found its way to my thigh again, rubbing little circles up and down my leg. I found more bizarre thoughts flashing through my head, like someone else had put the idea in my brain. Despite my usual reluctance to form real bonds I found myself thinking about listening to music with Paul, trying to make friends with Marko’s birds, walking along the cliff side with Dwayne and playing tricks on oblivious bystanders with David.

The foreign ideas took up more and more of my thoughts as I relaxed again. I didn’t have the slightest inclination of running anymore. I found myself thinking of flying somehow, taking off into the night, laughing and howling with the boys. I thought about what it might be like to wake up next to Paul.

It felt screwed up and fantastic at once, like I could have the time of my life, but with something sinister underneath. I couldn’t help but think it would be fun. I would be having fun, that’s all I had really wanted for some time now, to carelessly have fun.

Paul stopped his teasing touches and I looked at him. He looked excited, his eyes trained on Marko as the curly haired boy grabbed an expensive looking wine bottle, gold and jewels decorating the glass. He uncorked it and took a swig before handing it to David, who did the same. Paul took it next, he seemed to relish in the taste before he handed me the bottle. I glanced at the liquid inside as it sloshed about. I gave Paul a questioning look and he nodded towards the bottle with a small smile, obviously wanting me to take a sip.

“Is this going to fuck me up?” I looked Paul in the eyes, he smiled.

“Absolutely.”

I took a swig of the mystery wine.


End file.
